All My Love
by Shinougra
Summary: YAY Misty gets Seamore! Please R&R.
1. Letters

**Misty the Magical Mermaid**

**Cerulean City Gym**

**Dear Misty,**

**How are things at Cerulean? I hope you're well, and handling the Harpies alright.**

**Me and Pikachu are fine. We just arrived in Jojoba, in Dandelion Town. When I arrived, Prof. Rosebud was being attacked by a weird bug thing. It was called a Connoroach. I guess this new region has new Pokemon too. Pikachu made short work of it.**

**Pikachu told me to say, she misses you, and wants some ketchup next time we meet.**

**I'm really missing you, Misty. It's always more fun travelling with someone who could rip your head off at any moment. If you wanna reply, I'm staying at the hotel for a couple of days.**

**Pokelove, Ash**

Ash Ketchum

Dandelion Town Hotel

Dear Ash,

How dare you call my dreadful, shrieking sisters Harpies! They're much worse! And I do much worse than ripping your head off!

Tell Pikachu I've got some Ketchup for her if she's very good and never shocks me again.

I'm missing you too Ash. How could you leave me here while you go off and explore someplace new? New Pokemon means New Water Pokemon. I wish I was there with you. I'm itching to get on the road again, but my sisters have totally let the gym go to pieces. Literally. One of the walls is nearly falling down, and the gym wouldn't be if it weren't for a broom handle.

And the bills! They've let us go $3000 into dept! Luckily I managed to get all that sorted out too.

By the way, Daisy got a new boyfriend, and he's a total jerk. He keeps going on about how he's the new leader of the gym, because THEY'RE ENGAGED! No way am I gonna let him take over my gym!

What the hell is Pokelove?

Misty x x x

**Misty Mermaid**

**Cerulean City Gym**

**Misty,**

**Why didn't you tell me things had gotten this bad? I would've come back a year ago if you hadn't told me not to!**

**Pokelove is the love that Pokemon give you. I've got loads of Pokemon with me now. I've been travelling on Rapidash, and Pikachu, but since I left, I've caught a Dratini, a Cranird and I met Borocat, a legendary Pokemon, who said he would try to hook me up with one of his friends. I refused, but he introduced me to Vinya, Blaya and Wavya. I also went to Coconut Gym, and beat Bethany, which won me the Coco Badge. I'm sending it to you, so you can stick it on my shield.**

**If the new bf get any worse, I swear, I'm coming straight back home to sort him out.**

**Pokelove, Ash**

Ash Ketchum

Coconut Pokemon Centre

Ash,

DO NOT COME BACK! Seriously, Seamore (the Jerk) read your letter, and said that if you came back, he would get his Gyrados to rip you apart, and seriously, that Gyrados is a huge level 70 thing! No, I'm not letting you come back and get yourself killed.

I got the badge, and stuck it with the rest. That's badge number 198. You only need two more, then you can become a Gym Leader! I'm glad I became one before the requirements rose.

I can't believe you already met the legendaries! And thanks for the photo as proof, but why don't you ever put yourself in a photo? I don't even know what you look like any more.

Sorry I aren't writing much. I've got a lot of forms to fill for the League.

Pokelove,

Misty.

**My Misty Mermaid**

**Cerulean City Gym**

**Misty,**

**You think I care what that pathetic excuse for a human being thinks? OR about his stupid Gyrados? My Rapidash beat a level 81 Gyrados in a OHKO the other day, with a FIRE attack. You can't stop me. I'm coming home. I'm already on the plane into Hoenn. Then I'm gonna ride Rapidash to Jhoto and Dratini's giving me a lift to Cerulean.**

**You can't dissuade me.**

**Pokelove, Ash**


	2. Injury

Daisy was scrubbing the floor of the tank when the stranger entered the gym.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked. Looking up (far up!) she saw golden-brown eyes and a mess of long, black hair, which looked faintly familiar, but the rest of the man didn't. He was tall, muscular, and was wearing a leather jacket and a stern expression on his face. A Pikchu was perched on his shoulder.

"I'd like to see Misty." his voice was deep and husky.

"Um, yes, but if you want a gym battle, we're closed." Daisy looked questioningly at the man.

"I'm a personal friend."

"Do I know you?" Daisy was a little afraid of this person's intimidating stare.

"Ash!" Misty's voice echoed from the stairs.

"Misty!" Ash, for it was him, ran towards his friend, and they embraced in a tight hug. Well, Ash didn't know his own stregnth, and it was very tight for Misty.

Lily and Violet came out of the office. They looked at one another and Lily said, "When did Ash get so..."

"Amazing." Violet finished for her.

"Ash," said Misty, "I told you not to come back, because of-" she was cut off by a drawling voice that dripped with sarcasm, that said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Ash Ketchum. I think you said you wanted to...take care of me?" he pulled out a blue Pokeball and spun it round on one finger. "Maybe, my Gyrados would like to take care of you!" and he threw the Pokeball to Ash's feet. In a blaze of blue light, a giant sea serpent rose out. It lunged at Ash, but he carried on ducking the blows.

"Pikachu!" he cried, "Get in there and-" but he never finished his sentence, as the dragon's jaws clamped around his body.


	3. Arrest and Ambulance

Both Ash and Misty cried out as Gyrados's teeth sank into Ash's lower half. Red blood spurted out over the floor. Violet, Lily and Daisy were all fighting over the phone, desperately ringing an ambulance. Misty ran up to Ash.

"Ash!" She cried, and she quickly searched for a pulse, for breathing. She tried to stem the flow with some towels that were put there for after her sisters' performances, but they immediately turned red, blood soaking through them. Ash's eyes were closed.

"Stay awake, Ash!" Misty yelled, "Awake is good, awake is alive!"

Seamore, however, was superbly satisfied with his work. He returned his evil dragon Pokemon to it's crystal-blue ball, and slowly decended the white marble steps. His boring voice drawled, "Now that your annoying little boyfriend is out of the way, I now claim my prize; this gym, and all it's Pokemon!"

Misty leapt up. "Well, you're not having ANY of the Pokemon that are registered to me!" she cried, she spat in Seamore's face and returned all of her own Pokemon, leaving two Goldeen, a Seel and a Seaking. It was then that the ambulance arrived, and an Officer Jenny walking in as the paramedics wheeled Ash away.

"Seamore Poler, I am placing you under arrest for setting your Gyrados on Ash Ketchum." she whipped out a pair of handcuffs and hustled him into the back of a police car. Misty got into the ambulance with Ash. She held his hand all the way to the hospital.


	4. Hospital

When they reached the hospital, Ash was weeled straight into the operating theatre. Misty sat for a bit outside the room, her mind chewing over what had happened. There were some video phones in the corner. She went over to them and rang her sisters.

"Misty! How's Ash? What's happened?" Daisy cried at her.

"Where's PIkachu?" Misty demanded.

"We, like, found her, like, on the edge of the pool, so, like, we totally rushed her to the Pokemon Centre. She's, like, totally gonna be, like, fine!" Lily provided the info Misty needed to hear. The she rang Mrs. Ketchum. There was a lot of tears during the conversation, and Misty cursed herself for not wearing waterproof mascara. After that, there was the terrible call to Brock.

About half an hour later, Mrs. Ketchum and Brock both arrived. All three waited outside the operating theatre,dreading the worst. Misty's eyelids felt heavy. She looked at her watch; 3am.

The next thing she could remember was Brock shaking her awake.

"Ash is out of surgery...but you might be a bit shocked." he told her. The second she stepped into the room, she saw why...


	5. Ash

Misty had to hold in a scream as she looked at the body on the bed. And this is why…

Ash's face had a huge scar right down one side, which was puckered up with ugly black stitching. The part of his chest that was exposed was nothing but bandages and stitching, and one arm was heavily bandaged. Mrs. Ketchum was gently holding the other.

Misty couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe what that jerk of a fiancé had done to her Ash. The she thought about what she had just thought. _Her _Ash? But she soon forgot about it as she rocked gently on jelly-legs, scared and angry about what Seamore had done. Without another word, she marched right out of the ward and down the stairs.

Needless to say, by the time Misty got home, Daisy and Seamore were having a row. Apparently, she had bailed him out of jail, but then his stoopid Gyrados had knocked down the broom handle, and the wall had collapsed. Misty listened with some amusement, and then let Seamore get kicked out before she started on him.

"YOU LOUSY SON OF A beep! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ASH! I'M GONNA ABSOLUTALY _MURDER _YOU!" she cried, and then spat in his face and hurled him out of the door.


End file.
